There exist quite a large number of wearable musical instrument and equipment support devices available today. Patent numbers DE4019416, 5,873,503, and 5,483,860 to Al Liebchen 2000, Atherton, et al. 1999 and Adams 1996 respectively, detail a number of wearable, load bearing devices, which distribute the load over some portion of the operator's back, shoulders and/or neck but still utilize the operator's or musician's back, shoulders and/or neck to bear the weight. Everyone who has ever been in the position of having to bear a weight supported by their back, shoulders, and/or neck for an extended period of time has come to know first-hand how pain, discomfort and fatigue can develop. This discomfort, for an extended period of time, can lead to a potential disability and/or back problem that is immediate or can develop later in life. A solution reducing these issues would be a device that bears the weight at the hips and waist as does the present invention.
There are a number of issued patents that support the weight of a carried load from the hips and waist of an operator, those being patent numbers U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,009,097, 5,332,137, 5,069,103, 3,102,446, and 5,000,071, to Terplivetz 2006, Violette 1994, Healy 1991, Raleigh 1963, and Thomas 1991 respectively. Interestingly, all of these patents present tremendous limitations that associate with the capacity to position the equipment or instrument while in use with essentially single point attachments of the instrument to the carry apparatus. Musical instrument players generally have their favorite positions for the instrument to be placed. It clearly remains more desirable to have the option of adjustment for comfort and ease of use, and the present invention provides profound instrument adjustability not only in the vertical axis but the horizontal as well.
Additionally, there are a number of issued patents that require modification to an instrument in order for the lifting and bearing mechanism to function. U.S. Pats. DE4019416, 7,009,097, 5,332,137, 5,069,103, 3,102,446, and 3,371,570 to Terplivetz 2006, Violette 1994 Healy 1991, Raleigh 1963, and Lester 1967 respectively, as well as patent Applied For application Ser. No. 11/557,984 Gallagher 2006—Publication number US 2007/0289430A1 Gallagher Dec. 20, 2007, clearly outline the modifications required to inflict upon an instrument for means of attachment. In so doing the process can profoundly compromise the value of the instrument. It remains clearly apparent that there is a profound need for a lifting and bearing mechanism that transfers the weight of an instrument to the hips and waist of the user, offers profound lateral and vertical adjustment of the carried article, and does so in a manner that utilizes the conventional attachment means already existing upon what is being borne. The present invention does just that and in a manner that remains reversible so as to be usable by both left-handed and right-handed people, and fully functional for a man or a woman. Further advantages will become apparent throughout the remainder of this work.